


Revenge is definitely sweet

by orpheusheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, M/M, Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato finds a carton of milk on his futon. Ren’s dartboard and darts magically turn into chocolate. The never-ending game of chicken between them continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is definitely sweet

—-

“Jinguuji. What is the meaning of this.”

Ren glanced up from his fashion magazine, eyebrow raised as his roommate stood at the divide of their room and gingerly held up a litre carton of milk. He kept his pokerface on, snickering inwardly at the younger boy’s distress.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t joke with me, Jinguuji. You know how much I dislike milk.”

“Hijirikawa, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No one else has the key to our room.”

“And?”

Masato frowned, tossing the milk carton over to Ren, who smirked and caught it without breaking eye contact with the younger male. Despite wanting to cross the divide and punch that smug face in, Masato stood where he was, glowering as Ren pretended to inspect the innocent carton.

“No one else would have been here to put that on my futon.”

“Maybe the little lamb came by to drop off some food for us.”

“No. Nanami knows I dislike milk.”

“Tough luck then, Hijirikawa. It’s sad to see fresh milk go to waste.”

Ren chuckled when Masato made a soft frustrated sound - almost like a mewl - under his breath, opening the carton and taking a sip as if to taunt the blue-haired teen. Sure enough, he heard another frustrated mewl, coupled by the grinding of the ink stone as Masato prepared his calligraphy materials, the corners of his mouth turned down.

“Your bones are going to soften without the benefits of milk, you do realise that.”

“What I consume is none of your concern, Jinguuji.”

Ren shrugged, going back to his magazine. Well, that was fun while it lasted.

-

“Hijirikawa!”

Masato blinked, setting his music scores aside in time to catch a few chocolate darts, still wrapped in foil. Ren looked pretty livid from his side of the room, one hand on his hip and the other pointing at where his real dart board used to be, replaced with a chocolate dart board instead.

“Jinguuji.”

“Why are they _chocolate_?”

“I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie to me. You did this to get back to me for the milk.”

“Like I said, Jinguuji, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Masato unwrapped one of the darts, biting off the tip as Ren growled, taking the chocolate board down. The smell of chocolate made his nose wrinkle, and with a huff, he tossed the board over to Masato’s side, smirking when it cracked upon landing on his futon.

“Only one person knows I dislike chocolate.”

“And your point would be…?”

“You hid my dartboard.”

“I don’t have it with me.”

The younger teen continued to nibble on his chocolate dart as Ren paced his side of the room, occasionally running his hand through his hair. _The end is inevitable, Jinguuji,_ he thought inwardly. _Now admit your defeat._

“Where is my dartboard?”

“I don’t have it.”

“Where is it?”

“I don’t have it, Jingu-“

“ _Masato_.”

Blue eyes blinked at the threatening tone in the older teen’s voice, and he glanced up just as Ren leaned over, still keeping to his side of the room. It was the first time in a few years since he heard Ren call him by his first name, and it definitely caught his attention.

“ _Masato_ , return my dartboard to me.”

A shiver of nostalgia ran down Masato’s spine at the familiarity, but he steeled himself, returning Ren’s annoyed look with a smug one of his own.

“Come over and claim it, _Ren niichan_.”

Something inside the blond clicked, and, with a playful smirk, he crossed the divide and tackled his childhood playmate, wrestling for dominance as they did many years ago when they were still children.

“Give my board back, brat.”

“Make me.”

The two rolled on the futon as Ren struggled to pin Masato down, not caring if the scores were ruined from their roughhousing. Even though Ren was taller, Masato’s heavier, and after the whole scuffle, he had the blond pinned underneath him, a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

“Now say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say that you left the milk on my futon.”

Ren chuckled, wriggling his arm free to pull a crushed chocolate dart that was poking at his back.

“It was a joke, Hijirikawa.”

“It was a stupid joke, Jinguuji. You know how much I-“

He was silenced by Ren’s lips on his, the older male pulling him down for a kiss. Chaste as it was, Masato pushed himself off Ren, face burning red.

“What was that for?”

“It’s one way to get you off me, and it worked. Now, where’re my darts?”

“… behind your television.”

“Thanks, _Masanyan_.”

Masato growled, pushing Ren off his futon before he gathered his scores. Chuckling again, the blond padded back to his side to look for his dartboard, his anger replaced with his mirth.

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your little cat anymore, Jinguuji. I’ve grown up.”

“You still meow like one. _Nya, nya, Ren niichan~_ ”

“S-shut up!”

—-

The next day, Ren finds himself with a locker full of chocolate, all from various girls claiming thanks for the roses they received from him.


End file.
